mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мобстер Кингпин
EN: Mobster Kingpin - Фиеста ▾= - Обычный = - Взбешенный = }} - Темная Материя= - Черная Дыра= - Тень= }} |kingdom = Королевство Клоунов |ego = ФМК/Фиеста Мобстер Кингпин ТММК/Темная Материя Мобстер Кингпин ЧДМК/Черная Дыра Мобстер Кингпин ДМК/Демонический Мобстер Кингпин ТМК/Теневой Мобстер Кингпин ММ/Мадам Мюрел |live = Кабинете Мобстера Кингпина |like = Насилие, Убийц |hate = Бедового Сыщика}} __TOC__ Мобстер Кингпин Мобстер Кингпин - антагонист в Бедовом Сыщике, хоть и может контролироваться и имеет такие же характеристики, как и главный герой и остальные протагонисты. Он правитель города, и его влияние видно в большинстве аспектов игры. Предположительно он один ответственен за обособление протагонистов от реального мира за Дверью Мегатона, ведь при первом же его появлении мы видим в кабинете ключ. Мобстер Кингпин - грубый хам, который ни у кого ничего не берет, видишь? Он управляет этим городом железной хваткой. Странно также то, что, несмотря на его владение городом, Кингпин должен преодолеть такие же испытания, как и Команда Сыщиков, к примеру, выбраться из офиса (который, скорее всего, является нижним доком его корабля, Плаща Чикаго) и выполнить Квест Духа. Он без зазрения совести подкатывает к Нервной Тёлке и не симпатизирует Истеричной Дамочке, если та не следует его указам. Его значения характеристик изменчивы, ведь он имеет способность увеличивать рандомную характеристику до максимума, используя свою Боевую Технику: БЕГУЩИЕ ЦИФРЫ. Очень мощные Комбат Операнди Мобстера Кингпина вкупе с его Боевыми Техниками, которые не только нейтрализуют, но и контратакуют его врагов, делают его по-настоящему опасным противником. В то время как его характеристики впечатляют, он также имеет несколько известных слабых мест. Двумя слабостями, которые он показал, являются Сахар в Крови и Эмоции. Чем они выше, тем больше МК получает урона и тем скорее его можно уничтожить. Мобстер Кингпин невосприимчив почти ко всем атакам, когда эти статы минимальны и испускает странный звук "Фанк" при попытке атаки. Судьба Оригинального Мобстера Кингпина: МК постепенно смог получить доступ к очень мужскому Грави-Корсету и использовал его для создания нескольких других форм себя. Вначале он всосал в себя Фиеста Эйса Дика, чтобы стать Фиеста Мобстером Кингпином, после использования корсета он стал Темной Материей Мобстером Кингпином. После решения, что он еще недостаточно мужественен, он затянул женское нижнее белье так сильно, что стал Черной Дырой Мобстером Кингпином. С помощью нескольких очевидных и доступных для понимания каждому событий в геймплее Команда Сыщиков использовала его гравитационные силы против него самого, что позволило уничтожить ДМК и наконец-таки вытянуть ТММК из своего корсета. Из-за ношения корсетов, лифов и лифчиков, соединяющих тело с другими локациями, МК застрял в Горе Сэйнт Лардэсс, и, когда он вылетел оттуда, вулкан начал извергаться. Сила извержения была настолько сильна, что она запустила МК на другой край Вселенной, где он благополучно опустился на Мясной Шип. Фиеста Мобстер Кингпин Фиеста Мобстер Кингпин был создан неожиданно, после того, как МК использовал Выманивание на ФЭДе, который попытался использовать Брюхо Кита для избавления от почти обездвиженного МК. Мексиканская Пряность Темная Материя Мобстер Кингпин Dark Matter Mobster Kingpin is a character in Problem Sleuth. He is one of Mobster Kingpin's mighty forms. During his flight from Fiesta Ace Dick, MK stole Madame Murel's Gravity Brassier. Abuse of the Gravity Brassier increased MK's density by a ludicrous amount, causing him to turn purple and fall through the floor of MM's Dollhouse. Unfortunately, he did not know his limits, and after being deposited in the game of Life and tightening the brassier even more, he became so insanely dense as to become Black Hole Mobster Kingpin. Черная Дыра Мобстер Кингпин Black Hole Mobster Kingpin is the resulting form of Mobster Kingpin after tightening his Gravity Brassier to such a degree that his mass increased several orders of magnitude, and his volume reduced sufficiently to allow him to fall entirely within his own Schwarzschild radius . Thanks to The Laws of Physics, in this form he appears to have become entirely invulnerable, as his mass has become too great to move by conventional means, and any attacks would simply be swallowed into his event horizon. When Black Hole Mobster Kingpin pulled his drawstrings yet tighter, his mass multiplied by the factor of a googol, causing him to become Taking his mass as roughly equal to Earth's, his event horizon is roughly the size of a peanut, putting into perspective the scale of the Game of Life. Ironically, the very Laws of Physics which protect him in this form may also offer a possible weakness for this form of Mobster Kingpin. The equation defining the size of the Schwarzschild radius is r_s = \frac{2Gm}{c^2} relying on the speed of light c. If the speed of light were to be increased, perhaps via some weird puzzle shit to get the electric current to the giant fan faster, Black Hole Mobster Kingpin would be once again vulnerable for a time, since he would no longer fall under his (now much smaller) Schwarzschild radius. However, seeing as BHMK is now more massive than the entire universe, it seems much more likely that the size of the universe will become smaller, rather than the speed of light becoming larger. Black Hole Mobster Kingpin continually pulls on the Gravity Brassier's drawstrings until his mass is a whopping googolplex. This causes him to become an ultra-massive black hole (which might not even be a real term). Mobster Kingpin was pushed out of the brassier when the Moon gently landed on his hat as he erupted out of Mount Saint Lardass and landed on the Ham Needle, killing him once and for all and destroying the black hole. Теневой Мобстер Кингпин Shadow Mobster Kingpin only appears on the Extra pages. Spades Slick wants Mobster Kingpin to join the Midnight Crew in the fit of Problem Sleuth showing his Gay Pornography, however Spades Slick feels like his appearance isn't good enough. Spades Slick uses his shadow based magic to turn him into Shadow Mobster Kingpin. Battle Techniques * Extortion: Nullifies Belly of the Whale, and in turn sucks them in instead. * Running Numbers: Switches stats around in hopes of having things in his favor. * Insulin Shot: Finally get rid of that Diabetes. * Summon Wilford Brimley: Summon the inner rage of an old man with pronunciation issues. * Type 2 Diabeat-Down: Forged with the power of Wilford Brimley, deal impressive physical damage in the form of a combo attack. * Hooched-up Bootlegger: Use sugar-free candy liquor to achieve demon status. Note MK holds the Megaton Key, which leads to the Real World next to Team Sleuth's offices. Leaving to go and Sleuth the Real World is the goal of the game. While it is true that only the strongest man on earth can wield the key, it does not indicate exactly how heavy it is. MK was the strongest man on earth when he was wielding the key, so it makes sense that he can wield it. Due to the troublesome nature of specific items and weapons, it's most likely the case that when Ace Dick became the strongest man on earth, (Therefore MK could no longer wield it) that the key was in its other state, the Brass Knuckles. Only when MK finally dropped the item did it turn into the key. This is all so simple you even wondered why you bothered to ask. EN: Mobster Kingpin Категория:Антагонисты/Враги Бедового Сыщика Категория:Персонажи Бедового сыщика Категория:Незавершенные статьи